I Need You Now
by White Shade
Summary: Alice in her high school years. A new boy shows up at school, and Alice has an opportunity for the adventures of her lifetime. But, not all of them are good...my first fanfic for Tim Burton
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Tim Burton's story nor own Lewis' characters. Mind you, this setting is modern and Alice isn't her English self. She lives in America in this fanfic, and I have twisted a lot of things. The animals like the White Rabbit are people, and their personalities are different. **

I Need You Now

School is harsh. Alice of all people should know this. She spent countless hours in class daydreaming about numerous things, getting in trouble many times for it. Being in high school, she had no boyfriend and not many friends in general. She was always imagining her own world, but underneath, she was depressed.

Her friends dressed a lot in black, while she dressed in a dark blue. Her friends did drugs, sneaking it onto school grounds and doing them after and during school hours. Her blond hair had turned to black after her friend, Maggie suggested that dying their hair was the cool thing to do. They all went one day and got it done. Alice's blond hair went to black, and her friends had multiple colors. Some exotic like green and blue, and then there were other combinations like black and blond highlights.

Yes, her friends were crazy in a bad way, and she was crazy in another way.

However, Alice's friends had an influence over her, despite her lack of time with them. They gave her meds, which she took sometimes to help her depression and to catch some sleep. They were into rock and metal music, but Alice only pretended to listen to that. She had only really listened to a couple, but she had the CDs and pictures of the bands. She was lost, truly lost. In school she got by as far grades, but she settled for a lot less than what she could have done.

Her father was dead. She had never known him and her mother worked constantly and when she came home, she was drunk. Her speech slurred, she never paid any attention to Alice. This didn't make her sad in any way, for she was used to being alone probably more than normal for a six year old and onto teenhood. She had a house key, using it rarely because she spent more time at her "friend's" houses than she did her own.

So, what made this Wednesday different than any other? Nothing, as far as Alice was concerned. The bell rang, dismissing her math class, were she was interrupted in a daydream. Writing down an assignment she'd never do today, she left class. Finally, she thought, time for lunch.

She walked the hallways, and up the stairs. When she turned the corner, however, she hadn't seen the person jolting down the hallway and they ran into each other. The one binder she had fell out of her hands, and she and the person she ran into hit the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sorry," she apologized quickly, being one of her habits. "I wasn't watching where I was going." She didn't look at the person as she grabbed her binder.

"Quite alright, I really have no idea where I'm going anyways," the voice was deep, cueing Alice she had run into a boy. She noticed he had a hint of a Scottish accent. She looked up at him, surprised at what she saw. His hair was a wild red color, yet it looked perfectly natural, and his clothing was...peculiar. It was a reddish purple coat and she had no idea what else he was wearing. He got up, offering her a hand. She took it and she stood up, looking him straight in the eyes. He had the most green eyes she had ever seen before. Emeralds, she thought. She cleared her throat, remembering his remark.

"Where are you supposed to be?" she asked. He smiled, showing he had a small gap between his two front teeth.

"Lunch," he admitted, with that same smile. She laughed slightly, him joining her after a few seconds.

"It's down this way," she said, noticing no one else was around. At first, they walked in silence, glancing at the boy every now and then. He was doing the same and within a few minutes, their eyes met. They both looked away, a little embarrassed.

"So, I didn't catch your name..." Alice started, but stopped.

"Tarrant" he said. "But most call me Hatter. And your name?"

"Alice," she said a bit shy. Then, silence commenced again. They walked to the lunch room and Alice met up with her friends. Hatter caught her in the line of people and asked to sit with her. She approved and her friend Maggie just said, "Whatever. Hey, come over after school. I have someone you _must_ meet." They ate, mostly talking about the music they listened to. Hatter asked Alice about the music.

"They talk about it all the time. I hardly pay attention," she said.

"As I've noticed," Hatter said. Her head jolted up, a little shocked as his comment. "I don't mean to be offensive, but they are weird. You..." he trailed off, leaving Alice to wonder what he said, thinking she looked off into the distance. Lunch ended and Hatter talked some more with Alice. She found him fairly nice and seemingly a smart guy. Her friends didn't as her about him, didn't even bring him up again to her. After school, she walked to Maggie's house where a few of her other friends Steph, Anna and Crista were. She entered the house where it smelt of smoke and alcohol. Maggie's parents were never home and Alice never saw them. The beer came out as well as the cigarettes and the small party commenced. The smell Alice was used to by now and her friend cracked her a beer which she drank in small amounts so it lasted her a long time and Maggie wouldn't crack her another.

Little did she realize that Hatter had followed her home from school. He thought it was her actual house, today being his first day at the school. He could smell the foulness of the house when one of the girls (not Alice) opened the window. He almost gaged in his mouth. Almost falling out of the tree, he regained his balance.

"This is not the Alice I met," he said to himself. He had a strange feeling inside that Alice was having a little trouble. Being only one day with her, he shook his head, knowing he shouldn't get involved. He'd just met her, but he would be sure to ask her about it tomorrow. he ruffled his red hair that was now sticking out in every direction before climbing down the tree.

She sat in the guest bedroom, which really served as her room. The posters were everywhere of who knows what, and all the cans were on the floor. None of them were hers, she thought that no one had bothered cleaning up, and she wasn't about to become the maid of the house. She leaned against the window, looking outside at the sunset. She sighed, thinking about the new boy at school. He was so nice, she kept thinking. Although, his hair is quite erratic as is his style. There was a loud noise, the doorbell, ringing throughout the house.

"Alice!" Crista was calling. "Come! Here's the guy I want you to meet." She went downstairs, seeing a rugged man at the door. He wore lots of leather and he and Crista exchanged money for more drugs.

"I'm Jeff," he introduced himself.

"Alice," she said with more confidence than earlier today.

"I'm here to propose a deal with you," he said. "You like the outdoors, I hear?"

"Yes," she said, keeping words as simple as possible.

"I will give you a trip of a lifetime. One you'll never forget. I will take you on a walk to the most fascinating place. But..." Alice waited. "You have to agree to follow my party of men and do whatever they say."

"Where would we go?" she asked, her curiosity overcoming her.

"A place you'll never forget," he said. "Really, no where in particular," Jeff answered. She was too intrigued.

"Okay," she said. "We have a deal."

"I'll pick you up next week and we'll go," he said. She was happy, and she never was asked by a guy before to go anywhere. It made her feel special. She wasn't thinking of the consequences because she was thinking about the walk she would be taking.

"Crista," she said when Jeff left. "Did you set me up on a date?"

"Maybe," she answered. Alice could never tell when she was saying yes or no when she said maybe. She would find out in a week. She returned to her bedroom after hanging out with her "friends". It was late and tomorrow would be coming sooner than she expected. The moon was shining bright and it was right where she slept, but more than the moon bothered her. The noise of the girls downstairs was extremely loud. She was used to this though, and fell asleep rather quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, Alice found the place covered in spilt beer and the girls sprawled over each other, asleep. She covered her nose, smelling vomit, and she got ready for school. She grabbed a quick breakfast bar and headed out the door, knowing she would be early to school. But, anything to get out o that house, she thought. She stopped at the crossing just before the school, daydreaming again. She looked up at the sky, wondering what would happen a week from now.

"Hey," a voice said from behind her, causing her to jump. She turned to see Hater. "Sorry."

"That's okay," she said. "I'm not paying attention again is all." They walked across the road and when they reached the other side, Hatter stopped her.

"Hey, stop for a sec," he said, gesturing her to sit down. She sat on the grass with him, and he expressed his worry.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said, wondering what he was referring to. "Why?"

"I just...I'm just a little worried is all," he confessed.

"Why?" she asked, getting more curious.

"Well, I, and I apologize, I followed you home, and... I can smell that stench from outside... is that really your house?" Alice laughed.

"No, It's Maggie's. I usually go there after school to hang out..." he sensed trouble.

"Define 'hanging out'," he said, now really concerned. "That place is not who I met yesterday." Alice sighed.

"Well, to shorten," she said. "I go there, listen to them stay up all night. I fall asleep in the process and I wake up to a...not so pleasant room. It's not really mine, it doesn't describer me at all." Hatter sighed.

"I'm sorry for interfering, but why do you hang out with them if they don't even respect you?" he asked.

"I need some people to hang around with. Otherwise, school... I'd be suffering," she explained. Hatter sighed again, shaking his head. Alice sensed an issue.

"Hatter, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm... do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"I'm worried about you," he said, and her eyes looked away, unable to face him. "I was worried before that that house was yours and all those girls, the smell. I was afraid you lied to me about who you are. Then, I hear this. I'm worried that one day, you will be like that...and..." he forced himself to stop.

"It's okay," she said. "I've tolerated them for a few years now. I never took a fondness to them, but they're the only people I've got." Hatter looked at her with shock consuming his eyes. The only people she had? he thought. What? He shook his head, trying to disable the shock.

"The only...Alice," he said, stuttering. "I'm...sorry." Alice looked at him this time, telling him there was no need for him to apologizing. It was common life for her.

"Let's forget this," she said, focusing on the positive note. "let's walk." As they reached the school building, Hatter stopped her once more.

"Alice, look at me," and she did. "I just want you to know that you can tell me anything. Please, if anything is bothering you, please come to me," he said. She only nodded. They walked in, awaiting the day.

Over the next week, her and Hatter became closer and closer every day. She trusted him much more than she ever had anyone else. They sat together at lunch, even had a few classes together. But the next week came, and so much happened at once. They were walking home, and Hatter was still worried.

"Look, I've seen your grades," he said. "Are you just too lazy or what?"

"Yeah, and that house doesn't help," she said.

"Look, I want to come into that house one day if you wouldn't mind," he said.

"Sure, that is, if you know what you're getting yourself into. Just not today," she said. "I actually have something to do." He nodded, not asking and not wanting to know what it was.

"See ya, Hatter," she said, waving as she made her way up the street. Hatter went home, thinking about Alice, worrying too much about her. He thought about what she was going through right now as he lay awake in bed. He didn't know why he thought of her so much, but he was getting very worried about her. He couldn't explain why, not even to his friend, whom he called March, over the internet. He had been on the webcam a while ago, and March thought he as just going through a phase. He hoped March was right. But, something about Alice wasn't right yet to him.

Meanwhile, Alice was on the trip of her life. She was walking with Jeff, who was attempting to flirt with her, but she wasn't getting it. The place she went with him was breathtaking, and she could not forget it. He hadn't kissed her or anything, but it was a huge step for her to be out with a boy. When he returned her to Maggie's they hugged and he walked off, wishing her a good night. That was the night when she got the most sleep she'd gotten in a while. The noise did not bother her tonight. While the curious explored, the insane was worrying. And he had a good reason too. Even better than he knew yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Best chapter yet. Plz Review if you can!! Enjoy!**

"What were you doing last night?" Hatter asked her the next morning. She was in a dreamy state all day, and Hatter was a little baffled. He could never explain girls.

"A walk, to put it simply," Alice said, and that was the answer he got, no matter how many times he asked her that day. Even when he walked with her to the house. Until Hatter suggested he go inside.

"Are you sure?" she asked. He nodded. "I'm sure." She knocked on the door, and Maggie answered, a cigarette in hand. She said nothing and Alice ushered Hatter inside. Hatter looked around the room with disgust. The smell was even more horrid inside than it was outside. He tried looking past the kitchen, but the smell was too strong.

"Whoa," he said, completely overwhelmed. "You live like this?" Alice didn't answer him and instead led him to her room. She shut the door, turning on a dim lighting she had. He looked around, shocked at the cans and then to Alice.

"They're not mine, I swear," she said. "Watch." She grabbed the cans and threw them out the door, hitting a drunk Steph.

"Keep your shit out of my room!" she yelled.

"Whatev," Steph said, speech slurred. She closed the door again, Hatter was in a speechless mood. He could only look around at the room he was in.

"These aren't mine either. They're really Crista and Steph's, but this is technically the guest room, so I'm just using it."

"Does anything in this room define you?" Hatter asked finally, cracking the window. "I mean, if it does, I completely apolo-"

"Just one thing," she interrupted. She went into the drawer, pulling out a stuffed animal. It was a rabbit, a white rabbit, Hatter noticed. It was almost brand new.

"It's my one and only stuffed animal. My father apparently gave it to me when I was younger. I never knew him though, died when I was little," she explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, looking at the rabbit. "That's the only thing in here that is really yours besides schoolwork?" She nodded. He had to lean into the window to get fresh air. "This is crazy."

"What?" she asked.

"Come on, I have an idea," he climbed out the window, holding a hand out to her.

"What?!" she said, realizing what he was implying. "You're insane!"

"That's not the first time that topic has been brought up," he said with a smile on his face, showing his gap. Her head jerked up at Hatter's words.

"Huh?" she was confused.

"Alice," he whispered, and she could hear the care curiousness in his voice and the noise was no longer around. They must have moved around the house or outside. "Take my hand. You'll be fine. Trust me." She didn't know what to do, honestly. His pale face and his emerald eyes staring into her. She felt as if he knew her completely, even though they'd only known each other for a few weeks. She took his hand, and used him as balance as she made her way onto the roof. They stood on the roof until Hatter sat down, tugging on Alice to do the same. She put her hands on Hatter's shoulders to keep balance again. She sat next to him, and they heard loud laughs and then a bright light lit up their backs. Alice looked behind her, telling Hatter that her "friends" lit a fire in the burn pit and that it might be hazardous. She almost got up, but Hatter grabbed her arm, gently though.

"You can, but I'd like it much better if you stayed here with me," he said. He said that with such mystery and comfort that Alice sat back down, looking him straight in the eye.

"Sure, I can stay. Hatter, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Why, nothing is wrong, Alice," he said.

"Liar," she said plainly. She could read him like a book now.

"Not lying, just refusing to tell you," he said simply. Truthfully, he wanted to just be around her. She was so nice and proper, despite her awful surroundings. She was his only friend. He was quite crazy, and Alice had just realized that a matter of minutes ago. He was protective of her, whether he wanted to recognize it or not. He liked how she could be so nice to anyone, she wasn't judgmental towards anybody. he liked looking into her bright blue eyes, though the dark hair didn't suit her at all. Her light skin glistened under the stars as they watched the twilight from the roof. Alice returned his gaze and the two were in silence. Alice couldn't find it in herself to look away from him. He dressed so oddly, it was intriguing to her. His unique hat rested atop his head, and his smile was irresistible, at least, that's what she thought. Hatter cleared his throat.

"Say, do you have any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" he asked. That was random, she thought.

"Um, no," she said. "No idea. How?"

"Oh, me either," he said, brushing off the topic completely. "Anyways, I have a friend who I wish you to met. His name is...well...actually I've called him March for so long, I can't recall his real name."

"March? Is he like some kind of friend from another school?" Alice asked.

"That's one way to put it," Hatter said. "I talk with him through the internet now, but he is coming up this weekend. I was hoping you could drop by and met him. He is a very nice fellow, though I do sometimes question his sanity."

"_You_ question his sanity?" she asked, this time playfully, implying he was mad as well. "Why does that shock me?" Hatter started laughing almost uncontrollably, causing him to lean back on the roof, hitting his back with a THUD. He was still laughing and Alice found herself joining him, though more controlled.

"I would be more than happy to met March," she finally said, calming herself as well as Hatter.

"Good, next week then," he said, calming himself. She agreed.

"My hair was originally blond, you know," she said.

"Really? I knew it wasn't black. It looked to...out of pace. But blond...interesting," he said thoughtfully. I guess it's not entirely implausible, he thought. "Why did you dye it?"

"We all went out one day, and we all got our hair done. It was the cool thing to do, I guess," she confessed.

"You guess?" Hatter repeated. "I would hope you would know." She shrugged.

"Guess I didn't want to be the odd girl in the group. I stuck with 'em, ya know?" she said. It was the only answer she could muster up for something she hadn't though about in a long time.

"No, I don't," he replied, inching closer to her, their hands touching. Alice gasped at his chilling touch.

"Hatter," she said, breathlessly. "Your hands are frozen!"

"Just like the rest of me," he mumbled, but Alice caught this.

"What do you mean?" she asked, making him jump.

"Nothing," he said, withdrawing his hand back from her. She was sad on the inside he did this, but she didn't dare show it.

"Hatter..." she started.

"It doesn't matter," he said, slightly angry.

"I'm...I'm sorry, for whatever it is," she said. She wouldn't miss this opportunity. She drew herself closer to him and, with him not rejecting her, she pulled him into a hug. He didn't react at first, but Alice was warm. He was extremely cold for once and she was comfortable. He slowly wrapped his arms around her. He rested his head on her shoulder, sighing. His eyes that were once slightly orange became green again.

"Thank you," he whispered, a hint of squeaking in his voice. They sat in silence for a few more moments. Hatter looked up at her with puppy dog eyes, which Alice had fallen for. He seemed so vulnerable at the moment. The idea of possibly assuming a relationship crossed her mind. The thought instantly disappeared when she thought of school. That would be a disaster, she thought. She smiled at him, comforting him just so.

"Do you like tea, Alice?" he asked her, those same eyes peering into hers.

"Of course I, I don't just like it, Hatter. I love it," she responded.

"Good, then. You'll meet March over tea. I must warn you though, when he gets too much, he can go...quite insane," he informed. Alice suggested they get off the roof before someone caught them up there. They climbed back through the window to Alice's room.

"Thank you for letting me come," he said, walking towards the door. "This place is disastrous. Forgive me when I say I can not return." She giggled softly; she could never blame him for that.

"Good night Hatter," she said as he stood on the porch. Alice in the doorway, for she was becoming colder and the air was chilly. He looked back at her.

"Good night, Alice," he returned. Throughout the entire walk back to his own place, he thought of Alice. That poor stuck in such an atrocious adobe. The place was simple unhealthy. Stepping onto his own porch, he decided that he would get her out of

there, one way or another. Even if his plan was mad, he would be perfect to execute it.

The next weekend came around, and things changed for Alice. She began talking with Jeff a lot more often than what she usually did. He was being so nice to her and he took her on walks around the neighborhood, took her to lunch once, even talked with her at home, or what she called home. Then, school came to a close on Friday. Hatter was waiting for her out in the front of the school. He sensed something was wrong when Alice wasn't there after fifteen minutes than she normally showed up. Alice faced Jeff at the other end of the school.

"Alice, come with me for a few seconds," he said, beckoning her to walk outside. She did so. There were six men outside.

"I want you to go with these men, Alice," Jeff said. Alice found this fishy.

"What? Why?" she asked curious.

"Remember our agreement," was all he said before the men pursued her. She struggled to be free of their grasps, but they were too strong for her. Then, she began screaming as loud as she possibly could. They covered her mouth, but no soon enough. This reached Hatter's ear as he walked down the hallways. He ran towards the noise, seeing Jeff and the men. There was Alice, fending for her life.

"Hey!" he shouted, eyes turning orange. "What are you doing to Alice?!"

"Well, well, if it isn't the crazy, freakish Tarrant," Jeff taunted. "What do you want with Alice?"

"I want her to be free..." he stepped forward, and Alice saw the flame in his eyes.

"Hatter, stop!" she yelled after breaking free of the man's hands who held her mouth. "Just stop! Let it go." Hatter's eyes turned a tint lighter as he saw Alice speaking to him.

"What?" he was throughly confused. "They're hurting you, Alice!"

"Just let it go. For me, Hatter. Let it go..." her face swelled up with tears. She realized the trouble she had gotten herself into. She remembered the agreement, and this was her fault. If Tarrant could stay out, she wanted him out. No exceptions. She looked down at her feet, the men's grasp continued. Tarrant couldn't believe what he was hearing. He held back, doing as she wished, despite his own belief.

"I'll give you a ten second head start. Go!" Jeff exclaimed. Hatter took one last look at his closest friend, but she didn't look back. He ran off, recalling Jeff's warning. He stormed down the hallways. She was supposed to met March tomorrow. Where would they take her? He was confound. They told each other almost everything, but she never mentioned a bet or agreement of any sort. He didn't even know the man who was talking to him. Apparently, the guy knew who he was. He left the school in a rush. Returning home, finding no one at home (probably best), he sat at his laptop. He contacted March via webcam.

"Marchie," Hatter greeted.

"What's down, Mad Hatter?" March said on the other end of the line, sipping tea.

"Alice isn't going to make it," he said, a worried expression dancing across his face. "She's...gone somewhere."

"That not good, not at all, this will simply not do! She'll be late for TEA! She can NOT be late for tea never. Are you sure, my friend. I am growing suspicious of you right now. Is Alice real? Wait, of course she is, I must be nuts. But, LATE!!! NO! Will not do will not...spoon," March rambled. Hatter sighed, knowing March was high on that new tea recipe. Oh well, he thought.

"Listen, I think she may be in trouble," Hatter explained. "March, you must help me tomorrow when you come. March!"

"Of course I'll help. Hey, want me to bring Nivens too?" he asked. "He's just over here."

"Ah, sure why not. I'll work with you both," he sighed. Naives appeared in the camera.

"Hatter!" he said eagerly, but sadly, he too was high. Damn that new recipe Hatter found before he left. Hatter disconnected them, and sat on his bed.

"This isn't right. Not at all. Alice," he whispered to himself. "I will get you out of there. Even if I don't know where there is because I am here. Sadly, here is not there, but I will get there somehow." He had watched her suffer by the hands of those men. He ran off like she told him to. However, he was not going to leave the situation untouched. No, he was too mad for that. Mad enough to go out in the world with two equally mad friends and find out what was going on. What's worth the prize is always worth the fight.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to all reviews on Rainy Days are the Best!!! Sorry, this chapter has been through spell check, but I might not have caught all the mistakes. **

Hatter had just woken up, and was downstairs, pouring himself cereal when the door thrusted open. March had...well marched his way in unannounced. Hatter knew he'd woken up late, but this was ridicules.

"Hatter!" March called from the front door.

"March!" he responded, little enthusiasm in his voice. "So much for calling before coming." March walked into the kitchen. He was wearing his holed jeans and those retarded looking Ozzie Ozborn sunglasses. He looked like a hippy.

"Calling is overrated. See," He took out his cell phone, dialing Hatter's number. Hatter walked over to the kitchen, picking up the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey, Hatter, guess what?" March said.

"What, March?" Hatter asked.

"I'm in yer kitchen!!!"He exclaimed. "I knew you'd want me to call." He hung up, laughing historically; so much that he fell off the chair he was sitting on.

"Where's Nivens?" Hatter asked when the rabbit had just knocked on the door. He entered the kitchen.

"You forgot the laptop, March," he inquired, hoping in to sit down. "So, Hatter, what is it about this Alice?"

"She's in danger," Hatter said. I need to find out what happened to her and who this guy is." Both his mad companions were baffled. Hatter went on to explain about the man who had led the men who hurt Alice.

"Sounds to me like you have a little crush goin' on, Hattie," March teased.

"Do not!" he said. "She's my only friend at school now. If something happens to her, I don't know what I'd..."

"Crush," Nivens said.

"Is not!" Hatter dropped the subject. "I just want to know what's going on." They did research about the school first. March thought he could access the list of kids that went there.

"I gots pictures!" March finally said."Nivens has good hacking skills." Nivens cleaned off his pocket watch with a sense of pride. Hatter scooted himself over to his friends. There were a lot...A LOT... of pictures to look at. March scrolled down as Hatter looked at them.

"Sheesh, Hatter," March said. "How many people _go_ to that school?!"

"To many," Hatter said, looking through the pictures still. Nivens could sense Hatter's passion for this mission. He walked around the house in search of items they could use in the future. He knew what Hatter would eventually do.

"There!" Mad Hatter shouted. "That's him!" Nivens returned with wiring, flashlights, batteries, rope, a mysterious hitch Hatter had in his room, and throwing knives. He's even madder than before, Nivens thought to himself running to the kitchen.

"Hmm, Jeff Zeliaski," March analyzed. "Interesting last name, way down at the bottom much...sneaky bastard." Nivens took a good look at the picture before asking if there was any way they could access where he lived. March snarled at him, reminding Nivens that he was supposed to do all the hacking. Nivens ignored this comment as he packed his current items in a backpack. When Hatter asked him what he was doing, he simply ignored him too.

"He must live nearby. Hey, her friends," Hatter thought aloud. "They might know something."

"Hatter!" March said. "The girl has friends? Well, where do they live? That would have helped a long time ago!" Hatter told him, but also warned them of the small that came with the house. Nivens left the bag at Hatter's place as they walked over to Maggie's house.

Hatter knocked on the door, and no one answered, but he could hear laughing inside. He turned the knob. The door was open and they walked straight in. March automatically covered his nose.

"Holy teaspoons! Why is that stench? Hatter, you showered right?" he said.

"Of course I showered March. I told you before, it's this house. Come along, we mustn't dilly dally," he gestured towards Alice's "room". She wasn't there, only her school stuff sat on her bed, laptop included. Hatter checked the roof, just to be sure. No Alice.

"Nivens, can you check the laptop for anything that includes that Jeff guy?" Hatter asked.

"Of course," Nivens said. "I'll get right on it." March stayed put and Hatter waked into the living room where the girls were playing some sort of card game, but they were clearly drunk. All they were saying was gibberish to him. He had to try...

"Girls! Steph, Maggie!" he called to the ones whose names he remembered. They turned to him. "Whatda u wanddddd?" Steph asked.

"Where is Alice?" he asked. She stared at him, no response.

"Whose Jeff?" he asked, trying again.

"A dude," Maggie intervened. "Met online. Sorta odd fella."

"Where does he live?" Hatter asked. He was desperate sounding now. She said something in complete nonsense. He couldn't understand a word of it, and he gave up trying with those girls. They went back to their game like he hadn't even been there. He went back to the room.

"Hatter, look at this," Nivens said, ushering him over to the computer. "He sent her an email." Hatter leaned over Nivens' shoulder to read the email.

"It was sent yesterday morning," Nivens informed him. "To Alice about some meeting."

"Funny, he left his address," Hatter noticed.

"Not really," said Nivens. "I think it might be fake. Never know these days. We can check there if you want, though." Hatter nodded, asking Nivens if there was a way to wire the emails that were sent to Alice one of their computers. Nivens attempted this action, but he wasn't that skilled yet. He couldn't get it to work right, so it was an epic failure. March ran out of the room.

"March?" Nivens called. "Where are you?"

"Must leave!" was all they heard, making them run out after March. They found him hurling in the bushes.

"Blech!" March said. "That stench is intolerable!" Nivens said they should leave anyways because they could be arrested for trespassing if either of those girls became sober and recalled their entrance. Hatter ran into Alice's room to grab her laptop before they left for Hatter's again. Hatter unlocked the door to the house, and took some tea out of the fridge. He heated it up in the microwave and started some fresh on the stove.

They drank tea while figuring out what to do about Alice.

"I say we check the place that's listed on the email first. See what we can do from there," March suggested.

"I say we find more about this Jeff first. He could be hazardous," Nivens warned.

"I say we drink tea!" Hatter said as the alarm went off on the microwave. They piped up when Hatter said 'tea'. They all grabbed a cup and set the table. Hatter poured the tea, and March began chugging. Nivens at least was responsible with his tea, knowing the side effects on him. Hatter too was careful, for this research required his full attention. he drank less than usual, and Nivens checked out the address on google.

"It's a bar," he said. "Are we sure?"

"Yes." Hatter's response was automatic. He didn't need to think about it anymore. He did like Alice. A lot. Okay, he confessed to himself. More than a lot. He had a crush on her... no, he was in love with her. He never knew what love felt like. He felt the need to save and protect Alice though. He was going into a bar to get information. Then again, so were his friends. But, that was when he realized he would do anything to get her back.

"Nivens, we should go right away," Hatter said after Nivens finally shut down the computer.

"Hey, March you comin'?" Nivens asked. March's head lifted up from his cup.

"Yeah yeah," he said, putting the tea down. "Such a wast of tea though..."

"We'll have plenty of time for tea. Come now!" said Hatter urgently. March gasped. Hatter never abandoned the tea table for anything. Tea was the most important to him. March could not believe what he was hearing. Why was Hatter so obsessed with this Alice? Was she really that hot? March wondered. Once again, Hatter locked the house. Nivens took the laptop with him (Alice's in case of any other emails). They walked along the street, but Hatter really didn't care about the bar. The entire time he worried for Alice. Was she hurt. Was she okay? What was she doing? Where was she? He couldn't think of anything else but her. He knew Nivens and March were right. He did have feelings for Alice, but would never confess them in his friend's faces. They couldn't know yet. Nivens already knew, though. Nothing had made Hatter think this much, ever. He hadn't had enough tea during their tea time, and he wasn't responsive when he asked questions as they walked.

"He's totally got a crush," March said behind Nivens.

"I know," Nivens responded, straightening his blue waistcoat. He looked at his golden pocket watch, looking at the time. It always read six o'clock. It was still daylight, thus, they could access the bar without an ID.

Nivens reached the bar's entrance, finding that it also served as a restaurant. Hatter kept walking, forcing March to stop him.

"Hatter, do keep focus," Nivens said sternly.

"If he's hurt her in ANY way, why I outta...that son of a..." Hatter was at it again.

"Hatter!" Nivens yelled. His eyes came back to green.

"Thank you," he squeaked out. Nivens looked to his friends, then back to the door. He opened it, letting them pass and he followed behind. The little bell jingled, the door shut behind Nivens. Here they were, _The Devil's Pit_.

**Author's note: Hehe, cliffhanger, kinda. I enjoy writing this one, but I would like at least two reviews to keep going. I need to know how Hatter is doing and the position of NIvens. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in like forever. The inspiration ran away from me, but I found it. I'll start updating more often b/c I'm on spring break this week. Yeah! Enjoy the chapter. Thank you to the two people who reviewed. **

The place was cleaner than Maggie's place, that's for sure, thought Hatter as they entered the bar. Being daytime, they could order whatever they wanted and not be asked for a license. Neither of them could drive, but Nivens had already broke away, trying to find free Wi-Fi somewhere with the laptop. Hatter bought him and March each a strawberry lemonade. It was their favorite otherwise, but it wasn't tea. Nivens slaved away at that little laptop, researching everything he could find about this Jeff. Turns out, he had his own website, but it wasn't what Hatter or March probably wanted to see. It was an awfully inappropriate website. Alice was on one of them, but Nivens wouldn't let Hatter see any of this. His information was disturbing but useful. There was no address, but there were multiple events and updates every day. Nivens tried tracing the emails, but he must have had a cell phone too. That greatly confused him. The bartender started a conversation with Hatter and March, as they were the only customers in the bar area.

"How's life treatin' ya today?" she asked, cleaning off a glass.

"Not fair," Hatter replied as March became mesmerized in his clear glass.

"Yeah, that's life," she agreed. "I have to work double time today, mostly for tonight. Supposedly there's gonna be some huge party, but I doubt it." Hatter was barely paying attention to her, thinking about Alice and the trouble she could be in right now. Nivens was right, as he usually was, but Hatter didn't want his friends knowing this sort of stuff. It was personal. March still doesn't know, he hoped, at least. Nivens returned, closed sites like he hadn't done a thing.

"Hey, excuse me miss," Nivens said. The bar tender turned around, looking him straight in the eye.

"Yes?"

"Do you know about a guy around her named Jeff Zeliaski?" Nivens asked.

"Of course, comes here all the time. I swear that man has girl issues," she sighed, putting away a handful of glasses.

"Did one of the girls have black hair and bright blue eyes. Her name is Alice," Nivens said. Hatter was confused as of t why Nivens was asking the lady about Alice.

"Yeah...I believe it was a few days ago, if I recall," she said. "I saw a girl like that, but I didn't catch her name. Nice little thing though." Nivens, with permission, climbed over the counter to speak with her privately. The laptop was in his hands, and he was showing her websites, Hatter noticed. Nivens was asking where the guy lived, and the bar tender told him a few things he couldn't make out clearly. He became more curious as he finished his drink, smacking March on the head with his hat. March woke up from a small slumber shouting, "Spoon! Where? Huh?" That's when he saw Hatter, and he chugged his beverage, waiting for him to say somehting. Nivens had all the information he needed, but Hatter and March were not going to like it. Not at all.

"Come on guys," he ushered them in a hurry. He was always acting like he was late for something, Hatter thought. How inconvenient.

"Tell her I'm sorry," the lady said as they left to Nivens. "She tried telling me about it, but I wouldn't listen. I had no idea it was that bad." She looked unhappy as they left.

"McTwisp, spill it," Hatter said immediately after they stepped outside.

"I found some information. I have an address, but we aren't going anywhere yet. We _need_ to plan this first. I have a few things you aren't going to like," Nivens said. Hatter was too ecstatic to listen to Nivens now. They were going to find Alice! He would be the one to save her from whatever it was she needed saving from. He was crazy (but that was normal), and he started speaking in a language only he and March configured a long time ago. March knew what he was saying, but Hatter was talking too fast for him. Nivens sighed and they made their way back to Hatter's house.

"This is not going to be easy. I'm afraid Alice won't be showing up at school for a few days... okay a week...maybe," Nivens was stuttering. Hatter was panicking now.

"A week? What? Why? This cannot be! I'll never get through the week. She can't be gone for an entire week, I won't survive..." he stumbled.

"Hatter!" March yelled.

"I'm fine," he said, squeaking. "I'm just...concerned."

"It's okay, Hatta," March said. "It's obvious." Nivens hit him on the arm, harder than usual. Hatter sighed, now that March knew, everything would be a disaster.

"Look," Nivens said, opening the door to the house and walking into the living room. Hatter sat on the couch with Nivens. March went into the kitchen, getting more tea. No one stopped him. "I know it's hard, but right now, the best thing you can do is wait until we come up with a plan."

"Nivens," Hatter moaned. "This is extremely hard for me. I don't know if you know this, but Alice has something about her that makes you feel awesome inside. It's like you can forget about everything when you're with her. I can be myself, and she doesn't mind." He sounded inspiring and shocked at the same time in the tone of his voice. Nivens would have to met this Alice. His friend talked of her so often, and highly. Although, their meeting may not be the best. Nivens tried to put a plan in place as Hatter laid down on the couch, doing nothing. He even refused tea when March came in, surprisingly sane. At least, for now. Nivens thought about grabbing a few weapons, and of course, they needed protection. He thought about setting up a few traps say, at the entrance where some people may come out. But, he didn't want to cause too much because they could get in some major trouble if their plan failed. He couldn't see what was making Hatter so upset though. Not having that connection with him made Nivens feel distant. Then, the plan struck his mind. If he could get everyone to do a part and if they did it right, he could bring down this Jeff. Jeff, as Nivens found out, isn't who he says he is. Really, he was an escaped prisoner who was once was accused of rape. This made Nivens nervous. Alice could have already been through the worst, but he could not be sure. This he had to keep from Hatter, no matter how much it hurt him. Jeff is a teenager, but barely. He was 18, no longer a minor, so he could be accused easily. Nivens just needed a good trap to set for him. But, his plan involved all three of them...

"Hatter," he said, running into the room where Hatter sat, moping around. "I have an idea. It requires all of us and that lady at _The Devil's Pit_. We get to the location, March provides distraction. Yes, he MUST be high, and very high, in order for this to work. I'll go in, laptop in hand, trying to disable security cams that they might have. I have a feeling I may be caught, but if I do it in a hurry and if you hurry, I can make it."

"What do I have to do?" Hatter asked, completely following Nivens's idea.

"Go in through the back, find Alice and get out of there," Nivens said.

"I can find Alice?" he asked.

"Of course! None of us know her. You have to be quick, though. This should work, I'll inform the lady at the bar when to call the cops. I want to make sure Jeff doesn't kill anyone. I'll email it to her, which is why you must be quick. I need time to get that message through. If we fail...I'm afraid we are either dead or be shoved in a mad house together," Nivens said, finishing up.

"Not a bad fall back, the mad house," Hatter said. "The world is too cruel anyways. But, death is something I don't want. I'll find her as soon as I can. When is this plan set in motion?"

"Well, it's Saturday. We can try tomorrow, but I need supplies. If we can get all the stuff in one day, maybe by later tonight, I can organize all night. I'll sleep and we can do it Sunday night. No one will suspect that date," Nivens replied, looking at his Pocket watch.

"What do you need?" Hatter asked. This made Nivens realize how attached Hatter was to Alice. He was determined to do the plan, no matter how mad it sounded. The emerald eyes tole Nivens how he felt for Alice, and Nivens had seen a whole different side of Hatter he had never witnessed before. He cared for someone other than him or March. More importantly, he cares for a _girl_. This made NIvens happier for Hatter. he described his needs. The included mostly wires, tape, a charger for the laptop, needles, thread as thin and clear as possible, and a couple of weights or things that weighed a lot. Hatter searched for these items, finding most of them. As far as things that weighed a lot, all he found was a shelf full of dictionaries and encyclopedias. Nivens would have to work with it. Nivens went out of the house after Hatter fell asleep on the couch, March already sleeping in the guest room hours before. He bought loads of tea for March the next morning. The evening is the better time, he thought as he checked out at the shop. He could get more sleep and Hatter could calm himself before the time came about.

"I hope this works," Nivens told himself, returning to the house. He found a blanket, covering Hatter, as he was shivering in his sleep. Nivens found the other couch, shut down the computer, shut off the TV that had been left on, and pulled a blanket over himself, setting his i-pod on alarm for Hatter to get up. He left a note, explaining to keep March away from the tea and the reasons why. He put the ear buds in Hatter's ears, then fell asleep from exhaustion in Hatter's room (hey, he wasn't using it).

**Important Notice: If no one else reviews, the next chapter WILL NOT be posted. I know I have some silent readers, so people who can review SHOULD. Please, I need to know how it's coming along. I will require one more update on any chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Personal Thanks to sarahbluerose for that awesome review. Thanks to her, I've decided to post the next chapter early!! Yeah! **

BEEEEPPP BEEEEEEEEEPPPPP BBEEEEEEPPPPP!!!!

"Gah!" Hatter jolted up in surprise, finding himself on the couch. "What in the name of tea is...!!" He pulled the earbuds out of his ears. "Nivens," he said as he spotted the note left on the table:

_Urgent Notice To Hatter, _

_ Do NOT let March touch the tea in the fridge. I don't want YOU touching it either! It is for March, but at a certain time. I have the plan in place. We will execute it this evening. But, I need a word with you before we take off. So don't leave to go anywhere before we leave, if you know what I'm saying. Much appreciated. ~Nivens_

"Okay then," Hatter was talking to himself as he set the note down. he figured he should clean up the kitchen, since March wasn't awake...yet. He would make a larger mess, and that was the last thing Hatter wanted to come home to after they saved Alice. If they saved Alice. There were so many broken dishes, and Hatter salvaged what he could, throwing out most of them. he realized he was cleaning, which was beyond him. I guess boredom and anxiety lead to strange things, he thought as he put some dishes away. March came stomping down the stairs, and sat at the table.

"Any tea?" he asked. That was his only question? thought Hatter. This is going to be a long day.

"Not now, March. Go outside or have a decent meal for once," Hatter said. March got up, pulling cereal out of the cupboard along with the milk and silverware from other places.

"What's with you now?" he asked. "We always had tea in the morning. Always," he said, sitting down and pouring the milk.

"It's nothing," he lied, but March didn't notice. He was half alive at the moment. March was no morning person. "I'm just concerned."

"You're not concerned, Hatter," March said. "You're protective, day dreaming, and silent lately. Are you sure there's nothing I should know?" Hatter sighed, sitting down across from him.

"It's Alice," he said. "I don't know what I'd do if she were hurt or even worse, gone," he confessed. This time, March listened. "She is my only friend at that school. If it weren't for her, I'd be lost. On top of that I-" he stopped abruptly. March knew what it was that made him stop.

"It's obvious," March said. "You _like_ her." he said the last part almost mockingly. He was Hatter's friend and he found that a reasonable excuse to tease him. Hatter gave an annoying sigh.

"Yes, I like her," he said. This wasn't what he wanted to talk about this morning. "End of discussion."

"Ohhkaayy," March said, still mocking him. "You must really like her."

"End of discussion," Hatter said again.

"So, Nivens must have been up late last night," March finally said after eating some cereal.

"Yeah, I found he even put those ear buds attached to that i-pod with the most irritating sound," Hatter responded.

"Well, it is called an alarm clock. It's supposed to be annoying...cup," March said, staring at his empty glass on the table. Hatter knew to get the orange juice. No tea and he had to get March out of that trance. After pouring that out and eating, he and March spent the morning outside. March was randomly searching the yard as if he had lost something. Hatter tried asking him what he was looking for, but he got no answer. Well, he got phrases like, "gotta find it, must find it," and "can't be late. Oh, were's the gift?" and his personal favorite, "Help me find it! Maybe I left it in Nowhere." He lay down on the grass, thinking of Alice. There was nothing March could do to get him to stop thinking about her. She didn't do anything wrong. She didn't deserve this. He wished he could be talking with her at that moment. If he knew this was going to happen, he'd have told her how much he liked her. Nivens woke up in the afternoon. He ran outside to see Hatter and March.

"Good," he said, breaking Hatter's thoughts. "I see you got my note."

"Huh?" Hatter said, then coming back into the conversation. "Oh, yeah."

"I'll get everything ready," Nivens said, going back into the house. Nivens put everything into backpacks and sadly, he needed a bag to hold all the tea. He went out into the garage, examining the bikes they owned. Hatter's was fine, but March's had a flat tire. Nivens pumped up everyone's tires, giving them fresh air and less likely to have an incident. He was done by three o'clock. both of his friends were still outside.

"We are good to go," Nivens said finally. "The only thing now is to put the plan in place. March is the distraction, I dispel the cameras, Hatter goes in. This should be smooth, but just in case it's not..." he pulled out pepper spray, sparklers, and small containers of gasoline.

"Whoa, this plan is absolutely mad," Hatter said.

"Mad!" March said loudly, but then more calmly added, "We're familiar with mad."

"He's got that right," said Nivens. "But, before we go, I must speak with you."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Come with me," Nivens said, bringing him and March inside. He took Hatter into his own room. March didn't need to hear this.

"Look at me," Nivens commanded. Hatter obeyed, hearing the seriousness in his friend's voice. "I know you like Alice, but if the time should arise, and I would have to get her out of there, you need to stay focused. I can't have your mind wandering during this operation. Our point is to save Alice, not to make the situation worse. If you two get separated, promise me you won't go nuts."

"I will try my best, but that moment shouldn't come, I hope it won't," he said. Nivens sighed.

"Okay, just want it all to be clear to you. I know it will be hard. I can see you like her very much, so I will look forward to meeting her. Though, I'm sure this will be the best way to do that," Nivens said. Hatter understood Nivens well, and this would be a difficult task for him. He would have to resist the urge to hold her once he found her.

"Are we ready?" Nivens asked when he and Hatter stepped out. March jumped up. "Yes!"

"Alright, come on. Let's go save Alice," Nivens said, thrusting the backpacks over his and Hatter's backs. They got on their bikes, locking the house of course, and rode to _The Devil's Pit_.

**The next chapter is more interesting, I promise. BUT, I need a total of FIVE reviews before I post it. I know it's a lot to ask, but they can be from any chapter. The next one will be worth it!!! ~White Shade**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I have a new OC!!! She's the best character I've ever thought of. Hope you like her as much as I do. **

"You want ME to call the cops?" the lady said at the bar.

"Yes, it's highly important, but we need to catch this guy," Nivens informed her after the plan was explained.

"You people are mad," she said. "But...I guess I'll do it. How do I know when to call again?"

"I'm emailing it from Alice's computer. You know the address. If you don't get the message...come to our funerals," he said.

"Or visit us in the mad house, whichever we get," Hatter added, almost cheerful.

"Well, I suppose we ought to know one another. My name is Susan. Sometimes, I'm called The Black Rabbit from my friends. It's an old name from my childhood," she explained.

"Nice to meet you, Susan. I am Nivens, otherwise called the White Rabbit," Nivens said, giving a small chuckle at the comparison of their nicknames. Susan's hair was black and she kept it in two ponytails. Her hair came down to the center of her back, Nivens noticed as she turned around from putting a number of glasses away. They shook hands.

"I'm Tarrant, but please, call me Hatter," Hatter introduced himself, then looking over to March. "That's March, at least, that's what we call him. He says random stuff a lot."

"I-i-i-t-t-t's ticking a-again," March said as he stared at his pocket watch. Susan smiled at his behavior.

"Well, good luck. I'll keep my computer on all night," Susan said as they were about to step out the door.

"Thanks a bunch," Nivens returned as he and his friends got on their bikes again. "Let's go."

They rode up until they reached a block away from the address. It was plenty dark now. The street lights were flashing in the streets. There was practically no movement on the block and the street lights stopped before reaching the other block.

"Think they bashed the lights out?" Hatter asked. The wind howled at them, only slightly, but it made the place creepy.

"Most likely," Nivens returned. "Have the tea?"

"TEA!" March exclaimed suddenly. "WHERE'S THE TEA!!"

"We left it in Nowhere. Keep yer voice down," Hatter scolded. Then, he gave Nivens a wink, telling him he had it in his bag. Nivens nodded. He urged them on to ride onto the shadowed street. Nivens led the way, looking back once and a while at Hatter, who was getting a feel for his new surroundings. March was merely riding for the heck of riding with them. He probably wouldn't know what was going on anyways. Nivens stopped, knowing this was the house. Of course, it was the largest on the block. He could see a small light coming from the basement part of the house. This whole place sent a shiver up his spine. His leg came down, allowing him to balance. He looked up at the house. It looked, dark, narrow, scary, and just plain creepy. Hatter stopped next to him, staring as well. March stopped, still looking around. Nivens got off his bike, parking it on the grass. The house was more large up close.

"Are you sure this is it?" Hatter asked.

"Yes," Nivens answered. "I know it is."

"March," Hatter said, snapping a finger to get his attention. "We need you to distract the men inside, 'kay?" he said.

"How?" March asked.

"With this," Hatter said, pulling tea out of the bag. March's eyes lit up and he took the bottle, chugging it. Once he finished, Hatter gave him another. Nivens went around to the side of the house, linking the computer to a power outlet. he disabled it, knowing it would take time to load.

"Is he hight yet?" Nivens whispered around the corner.

"Close," Hatter answered, popping another bottle then handing it to March. Nivens commanded him to wait under the porch until someone came out. He gave March all the tea and went to hide. He began rambling to March weird and strange phrases. He began to react in the same way.

"Best ticker fer da white queen. Ha ha!!!" Hatter threw out a spoon. "Spoon," March said. Then, March began doing things on his own, yelling and shouting out on the front lawn. A group of men came out from the front door, and that's when they began trying to catch March. He'd been drinking a lot of tea and he jolted around the yard. Nivens hid with Hatter, the lap top in hand. The lights were down, Nivens knew because he heard commotion inside.

"Get back here you trouble maker!" the men were yelling at March. March ran around the yard, giggling in his mad laughter. he shouted random things at them and they were getting irritated. Nivens watched the door closely, and peeked inside. There was no one there.

"Come on," he said to Hatter. They entered the mansion with caution and Nivens searched for a computer. There was no one there still. Hatter kept watch for others, pulling Nivens into a tight corners and once, a box, when he saw anyone coming. They were almost spotted a few times, but Nivens found the main room.

"Not many employees," he noted to Hatter.

"I'll say, we should go this way," Hatter pointed to the staircase that went downward.

"Hatter," Nivens said. "There are cameras everywhere. Once the lights come back on, we're done. I need to go that way," he pointed to the staircase that went upward. "I need to get the cameras shut down ASAP. You go. She doesn't know me, remember?" Hatter merely nodded, wishing his friend good luck. Nivens split up from Hatter, looking for that computer. Hatter went down the stairs, not sure if he could control himself. He saw there were many people guarding a door. He needed to get through that door. He searched his pockets, looking for anything he could use. The only thing he found was his tea pot.

"For Alice," he reasoned, and he splashed the tea out, getting the guards soaked. They were instantly searching for him, but he was nowhere to be found. He'd already slipped through the door. He'd used the tea pot to knock one of them out. The other came back, quite confused. Then, he asked the group to alert their boss. Hatter cringed, as he guessed who the boss was. He looked around. The place was a suer system practically. It smelt horrible, making Hatter gag in his mouth. Rats crawled the floors and there were a lot of bottles on the floor, accompanied by vials. They had no labels and Hatter saw what the room was used for. There was a wall, chains attached and blood smeared the wall behind it as well as the floor. There were little places where light was shined into the room, but hardly ever. There were even torches lit. He grabbed one of them.

A noise like a cry reached Hatter's ears and it was awfully close. He swung around, torch in hand, realizing another use for the place. The bars got his immediate attention. He walked closer to the bars, noticing the rust on them and the stains on the floor. He saw the figure in the shadows. That was what made the noise, he had a strange feeling about it.

"Hey," Hatter said. The figure whimpered more, sliding back. "I won't hurt you." He was trying to soft with it. In the light, he saw it was a person. He gasped when he saw the large wound on the person's shoulder. It was just a gap, covered in blood, unattended to. He couldn't tell the sex of the person. "Can you help me?" he asked, and the figure came closer, intrigued by his clothing. The person said nothing, but came closer, allowing him to see it was a girl. She wasn't Alice, for her hair was brown.

"Who hurt you?" he asked. The girl looked into his eyes. He felt a wave of sorrow and depression hit him in the heart.

"Them," she pointed to the door.

"Look, can you tell me who else is in here," Hatter said.

"Many people are in here," she answered. "I see you are not one of them. They are cruel and the boss is..." she stopped.

"You don't have to tell me about them. I want to know if you've seen a girl with black hair, blue eyes and most likely wearing a dress, also the color of blue," Hatter said. The girl nodded, pointing further down into the room.

"I only know one girl like that. Her name is Sally, wait no, Mal...no, oh give me a second," she stuttered. "Alyssa, Aubrey, Andréa, Alice. That's it! Her name is Alice. She came here a short while ago. Boss went quite hard on her, I think." Hatter didn't ask her what Alice looked like now. He didn't want to know, and he thanked her, telling her she would be out of here soon if his friend was successful. He ran down, whispering Alice's name over and over again. He got no responses. Many of the people in the cages were girls and Hatter grew worried. He came to one cell and the girl inside turned around instantly. Hatter stopped, looking at the cell closer. He put his hands on the bars.

"Alice?"

**Note: Should I do a separate story for The Black Rabbit? I think her and Nivens would be kind of cute. Please let me know!!! And review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here we go!!! Sorry to leave people hanging, but the author of Forget Me Not just updated and holy Pishsalver, they are good!! If you get the chance, read that story.**

Hatter kneeled down at the cell, staring at the figure. She was on her knees.

"T-Tarrant?" she whispered.

"Alice," he said, relived and anxious at the same time. "Alice." The girl came closer, and Hatter almost didn't recognize her. Her face was cut up, her dress ruined, her arms were beaten and she was dirty. Her hair was a mess, but it was certainly Alice. She came right up to the bars, allowing Hatter to get a good look at her. His eyes widened at her appearance.

"You're absolutely Alice, I'd know you anywhere. What's going on?" he asked.

"Th-that man, Jim or whatever. H-he tricked me," she was shivering as she spoke. "H-his men a-a-are cruel. He pays them to whip us and hit us. Everyone is the same way. He was s-s-so nice. He took me out one night...but that was all a lie." She began weeping uncontrollably. Hatter touched her hand that was through the bars. She looked at him again. "Here, I am...Tarrant, please get me out of here." She sounded like she was begging for her life. Tarrant's heart ripped in half at the desperation in her voice. He looked up at the lock on the cell door. Seeing the lock, he looked deep inside the keyhole.

"Pick it," she handed him her hair pin. She was still on her knees, watching Hatter in every move he made. She cried still, hoping Hatter could save her. What she'd gotten into that day, she realized she wasn't paying close attention. Her friends probably knew all about the place. She reasoned none of them could have been here before. It was too horrid. Hatter tried to pick the, having no luck at first.

"Lower," Alice whispered. He did as she told him, and viola! He heard the lock undo itself, and he pulled back the bars. He knelt down by Alice, analyzing her back. It was covered in blood. Some was dry, but the majority was fresh. He had no words, but he let a tear escape his eye.

"Tarrant," she whispered again. "Hold me."

"I'll hurt you," he said. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You'll hurt me, but not as much I would hurt myself walking," she said. Hatter looked at her leg. It was swollen, and turning purple all along it.

"Your leg..." Hatter said. She only nodded. He pulled her gently into an embrace. He grasped her waist, for it was the place where she was less beaten up. She leaned on him, all her weight on his chest. She was so tired and very weak.

"I'm going to pick you up on three," he said.

"Make sure the leg is on the inside," she said. He nodded.

"One, two, three," he hoisted her up, holding her back and legs. She drew in a quick breath, and Hatter looked at her, concerned.

"Keep going. It would hurt either way," she said.

Nivens crept through the halls. He went up the stairs and searched through many rooms. He found it at last, but the boss was there. He hid behind a large plant with the computer. He had to think of a way to get Jim out. He didn't have to. A group of men ran into the room.

"Boss, there's an intruder," one said in a rushed voice.

"What?" Jim shouted. "Don't be here, then. Get the intruder!"

"We don't know where he is," another said. "And...we can't catch the idiot outside." Jim sighed in annoyance.

"You people are a poor excuse for staff," Jim said, scolding them. "Get the guy outside. I'll deal with the intruder."

"Yes boss," they all said, exiting the room.

"Have to do _everything_ myself," Jim sighed. He walked out of the room and Nivens crept straight in. He connected the laptop to the computer by a cord. He took out the flash drive he had in his pocket and other technical things in his bag. He knew it was late by now. It'd taken time to get through the halls. The lights were back on in all but two places. He noticed the cameras and where they were placed. He accessed the camera wiring and shut it down. He took the lights out again and shut off the alarms he found out were placed at the back door.

"Shocked they only have one set of alarms," he told himself as he went through the files. He found videos, which he deleted. He didn't want to view them.

"Now to get the final attachments," he said. He put one video on his drive and other files including threats, emails and personal documents. It was proof he needed for the cops when he emailed the Black Rabbit. He took out the lap top, unsure about the virus he had on his other drive. he plugged it into the computer and clicked the device to download onto Jim's computer. The system was shutting down, and Nivens smiled. But, what had become of Hatter. Surely, he was the intruder the men were talking about. Had he found Alice? He heard a gun preparing a bullet and stopped everything. An employee was at the door.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"The Geek Squad," Nivens lied. "Heard you have a computer problem."

"Really?" the man said, putting the gun down. "What's wrong?" He entered the room.

"I was just about to find out. Can't do anything when the computer is off," Nivens said, sitting in the boss's chair. This sucks, he thought. Now, I have to remove my own virus.

"Oh," the man said. He was so gullible, it was funny. Well, to Nivens. "Am I distracting?" That was an awkward question. He hated to say yes, but he had to.

"Well, you will be once I get to the technical stuff," Nivens said. That part was true. He hated it when Hatter or March interrupted him while he installed a program for his computer. It was a long, putzy process for him. The man left the room, and Nivens found it proper to wait in the room until he had gone. He came out of the room and someone spotted him.

"Hey you!" he shouted and Nivens made a dash for it. He ran down the stairs, equipment in hand, and looked for a safe hiding place. He couldn't delay any longer.

He ran into a small room and heard the guy run right past him. He heard a gun load and he opened the laptop quickly. He accessed Alice's email. He typed in the Black Rabbit's email from the sheet of paper she ripped off of a memo book.

_Black Rabbit, _

_Call now! I'm not sure I'll make it. I don't know what's become of Hatter. NOW!! ~The White Rabbit._

He pressed send. He closed the lid and knew he wouldn't get far. There was lots of commotion and he saw Hatter com up the stairs. He was holding...Alice? He couldn't think about it any longer and he ran, meeting Hatter.

"Get March," Hatter said.

"That won't be necessary," a voice said and they heard the gun pull back. Nivens turned around. There was the boss.

"You," Tarrant spat with disgust.

"Calm," Nivens said as he saw Hatter's eyes turn a faded shade of orange. Hatter held Alice closer to him. Her arms were around his neck and Nivens saw her for the first time. She didn't look healthy at all. He looked at a clock. It was one in the morning. His adrenaline was pumping through his system, and he grew anxious. Black Rabbit would have to hurry. Nivens stepped in front of Hatter.

"Now, let's get this straightened out," Nivens said. "She looks like she needs medical attention." Jim gave Hatter an evil eye.

"She doesn't. It's an act," Jim said.

"Doesn't feel like one," Hatter said angrily. Nivens noticed Hatter's hands were covered in Alice's blood!

"You take one more step and you loose your head," he said as a man came up behind Hatter and held a knife to his throat.

"Already lost it," he replied. March came inside just then, laughing like mad. Another gun was pointed at him, but he wasn't reacting like they were. He laughed even more.

"I love this game!" he shouted. "Twinkle, twinkle little bat, how I wonder what you're at!" He got weird looks as he laughed more. A few men came inside.

"We got him," they said, but no one commented.

"Look, all we came here for was Alice. That's it," Nivens said.

"Well, you can't have her. We had a deal. I took out and she had to do anything my men say," Jim said as he smiled. Hatter wasn't convinced. One of the guards went down, a needle in the back of his head. This caught everyone's attention. Two swords were drawn out and everyone looked around. Nivens found the source on the balcony in the main room. Two black ponytails hung down from a masked figure. The Black Rabbit.

**Awesome. Plz review on this one. It will make a difference in the final chapter. Do you like the way it's going now, or should I go with more fluff? This matters!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is what I came up with. Hope you all like it!!!**

"What the hell?" Jim said, looking at his man down. "Whose there?"

"Up above this land so high, like a tea tray in the sky," The Black Rabbit finished March's song. She jumped down in front of Nivens. "Let them go. It's over...Jim."

"I know you," he said. "That voice. You were in that bar." She reveled herself and Hatter was slowly backing away. The man with the knife had backed off and Jim still had the gun. She knocked it out of his hands and Jim and the Black Rabbit had a face off.

"Run!!" The Black Rabbit yelled and none of them delayed. Nivens let Hatter in front of him and March came out last. He grabbed the tea off the ground that was left, which Nivens found disgusting. Hatter ran with Alice asleep in his arms. Her head leaned on his chest and rain began pouring down. Nivens heard gunshots coming from the house and the cops pulled up to the driveway. Nivens stopped, looking back at the house. He ran again, knowing he would find out what happened on the new tomorrow morning. Or, should he say, today?

Hatter jolted into the bar. They were so tired. He held Alice and the girl behind the bar looked at them each as they walked in.

"You must be the White Rabbit," she looked at Nivens and he nodded. "Who's the girl?!" She was panicking now.

"Alice. Please, you have to help her," Nivens said. The girl nodded. She motioned for them to come around back. Hatter carried Alice to the back room.

"This place has an apartment in the back. It's rarely used, but the water works. Could you get some bandages from that cupboard someone?" she asked. March was no longer high on tea and he obliged to get them. She filled a tub of water for Alice. Nivens asked what he could do to help. Mostly, he grabbed a few things to help Alice and helped out behind the counter, as she could be there. He was younger than he had to be to work the business, but she'd take the punishment for that. That is, if anyone noticed. She held out her hand for Alice. Hatter was relentless, but she explained to him how important it was to get the clothing off of her.

"You can wait in there. I promise, she'll be fine," she told him. He handed her over, explaining some of wounds she had. The girl washed Alice, seeing many of the wounds were either over bleeding cuts or were not that deep. But, some of them were quite serious, probably from the lack of attention on them. She cleaned Alice so her skin was white again and the the cuts were not as bad looking. When she touched the deep one on her back, Alice woke up.

"Shhhh," she said. "I'm a friend. Hatter brought you here. You'll be okay. I'm sorry if this hurts, but you have one deep wound on your back." Alice didn't say anything as the girl washed her deep wound. She winced at the pain, now that she was conscious.

"Hatter carried me all the way here?" she asked when the girl bandaged the most serious of abuse on her.

"Yep," she said. "Almost wouldn't hand you over. I told him how I had to be in here with you. After all, we are both girls. I didn't think Hatter would help the situation. He's waiting though. You'll see him soon." Alice smiled slightly. She found she was wrapped in a towel and nothing more.

"Hey," Alice said. "My hair."

"Oh, yeah. It's blond. The dye came out in the tub. Sorry about your dress. The stains won't come out. But, I have a change of clothes. Always needed at a bar. Never know if you'll get tripped, spilt on, puked on, ex cetera," she explained. "They should fit you. Do you want another dress. It's a lavender color. I wore it for about two hours yesterday. It's not dirty. Or, you can take my t-shirt and skort."

"I'll take the skort," Alice answered.

"Hey, sorry, but you'll have to wear the same underwear and bra. But, those don't have stains on them," the girl said.

"What's your name?" Alice asked.

"Jane. I'm a friend of The Black Rabbit," she said.

"The Black Rabbit?" Alice questioned.

"She's friends with Nivens whose a friend of Hatter's...I think," Jane said.

"Oh, so The Black Rabbit is a she?" Alice asked.

"Yes."

"And The White Rabbit is a he," she said. Jane and Alice shared their first laugh in the bathroom. Jane was finished and she went outside to get her change of clothes.

Hatter watched her, asking about Alice. She told him she was coming around, for he heard them laughing. But, she came back with the clothes and Hatter still had to wait with the rest of his friends. The Black Rabbit walked in the door, not a scratch on her.

"Black Rabbit," Nivens said, greeting her.

"White Rabbit," she greeted. "The whole place is under investigation. The men and Jim were arrested. Then, a woman came up to me, telling me you talked with her before. She thanks you with everything." Hatter only nodded and Nivens explained about Alice. The Black Rabbit went back out to her job as if she was never away, though the clothing she was wearing said she did something. She put the swords on the bed int he other room. Nivens sat with his friends and Hatter was getting more anxious.

"March, I think we should go back to the house," Nivens said. March yawned, agreeing. Thank tea they were all off of school for the next week. There was the investigation and the new construction that was being done to the school were all factors. The construction was for the school and they gave the students time off to prevent complications. March and him left to go back to Hatter's. Nivens walked outside, standing up Hatter's bike for him; they'd been in a rush. Him and March unlocked the door to Hatter's house, and March went onto the couch, falling asleep almost at once. Nivens dumped that tea into the garbage. Nivens took the guest bedroom, forgetting everything as he too fell asleep.

"Thank you," Alice said as she changed into Jane's clothing.

"It suits you. Go on, Hatter's probably pacing," Jane said, walking out with her. She left to join The Black Rabbit. Alice stepped out, and Hatter stopped his pacing. Their eyes locked, and Hatter ran to her, grasping her into a hug, knowing he wasn't hurting her.

"Alice," he whispered over and over many times. "You had me on edge, you did. I was so worried."

"Hatta," she whispered. "I'm so sorry." She cried silently on his shoulder. They sat on the couch together, just holding each other. He stroked her hair, noticing her hair was blond.

"Your hair..." he said.

"I like it better this way," she said. "Original color." Hatter rested his head on top of hers. Alice still wept silently and Hatter just let her tears fall, for his were doing the same. "I heard you carried me all the way back here," she said.

"I did," he replied. "I didn't want anyone else doing it. That was my job. I don't know what I would have done if you'd been killed."

"I guess my curiosity got the better of me," she said. "I'm sorry for making you worry so. But, I must say you were mad to do what you did."

"The nickname Mad Hatter is there for a reason," Tarrant said. "I went more mad when I found out what happened to you."

"I must seem so careless to you," she said.

"Careless, maybe, but your muchness makes up for it," he said.

"My what?" she asked.

"Muchness. It makes you who you are. Which, I happen to like very much," Hatter said. Alice felt a small blush reach her face. He lifted her face up to meet his. She stared into his emerald eyes. She saw how much he cared for her.

"Tarrant," she said. "I don't know what else to say."

"Then, don't say anything," Hatter whispered slowly. Her head reached up and his reached down. Their lips joined together in the middle, leaving Alice speechless. She leaned backwards, laying down on the couch. Hatter followed her, their kiss still holding. He laid on top of her, neither of them let go. He pulled her closer to him and she put her arms around his neck. His mouth tasted of tea, Vanilla tea, Alice identified. Hatter pulled away, needing air.

"I'm sorry," Tarrant said, getting off of her. "That was uncalled for." Alice sat up.

"Wait," she said, seeing him about to leave. He turned around. "Come back here." Hatter turned around, wondering what she wanted. He stood a few feet from her.

"I didn't think that was uncalled for," she confessed, but silently.

"What?" Hatter said. "I can't hear you." She closed the distance between them, kissing him this time. Their eyes closed and Alice stepped back to the other other room, Hatter following. She sat on the bed. Hatter was being almost forced down. Almost. He laid back on the bed, Alice on top of him. When they let go, Hatter looked up at her.

"This may be uncalled for," Hatter said, but she knew he was joking.

"No, it's not," Alice said. "And unlike you, I'm not getting off." He smiled as she came down and kissed him once more. They laid down side by side after Alice let go of the kiss. She rested her head on his chest, fully conscious. She put her arm around him and he held her against him.

"Alice," he said. "I need you right now."

"I need you now too," she said. "I need someone to help keep me in a straight line."

"Alice," he whispered. "I think I've fallen in love with you."

"I can say the same, Tarrant," she said. Hatter kissed her one last time before they both fell asleep next to one another at _The Devil's Pit_. The Black Rabbit entered, finding them asleep. She smiled, packing her things, and leaving the door to the bar unlocked from the inside.

**Note: I'd love it if you all could review on the whole story. It would be much helped. I have another idea for a big story. Of course, Hatter and Alice, but with a larger twist. Review!! ~White Shade**


End file.
